


Daichi and the Sweetest Boy Alive

by Eugene_Krabs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Krabs/pseuds/Eugene_Krabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made around 4 in the morning while on Shamchat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daichi and the Sweetest Boy Alive

100,000 screaming pineapples: Daichi  
Daichi Sawamura: Pineapples  
100,000 screaming pineapples: DAICHI  
100,000 screaming pineapples: GET IN THE PIT  
100,000 screaming pineapples: QUIT VOLLEYBALL  
Daichi Sawamura: NO  
Daichi Sawamura: NEVER  
100,000 screaming pineapples: PLS  
100,000 screaming pineapples: U WOULD PICK VOLLEYBALL OVER ME  
100,000 screaming pineapples: UR LOVER  
Daichi Sawamura: I DIDN'T KNOW SUGAWARA WAS 1,000 SCREAMING PINEAPPLES  
100,000 screaming pineapples: UMMM ECCUSE U 100,000  
100,000 screaming pineapples: GOD I DONT EVEN KNOW ME  
Daichi Sawamura: WELL, EXCUSE ME  
100,000 screaming pineapples: U  
100,000 screaming pineapples: I THOUGHT U LOVED ME  
Daichi Sawamura: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE  
100,000 screaming pineapples: NOW UR DENYING OUR LOVE.....  
Daichi Sawamura: HAS SUGA BEEN 100,000 SCREAMING PINEAPPLES ALL ALONG  
100,000 screaming pineapples: YES  
100,000 screaming pineapples: THIS IS MY TRUE FORM  
Daichi Sawamura: OMG  
100,000 screaming pineapples: I JUST HOPE THAT U LOVE ME STILL  
Daichi Sawamura: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH  
100,000 screaming pineapples: EVEN AFTER YOU'VE SEEN ME......LIKE THIS  
Daichi Sawamura: I DON'T THINK YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE PINEAPPLES  
100,000 screaming pineapples: R-REALLY?  
Daichi Sawamura: OF COURSE  
100,000 screaming pineapples: D-DAICHI........  
Daichi Sawamura: C'MERE. //opens up arms for hug :D  
100,000 screaming pineapples: *100,000 pineaples falls on top of u*  
100,000 screaming pineapples: *did I forget that they were screaming*  
100,000 screaming pineapples: *Metal never dies*  
Daichi Sawamura: ((I'm used to the screaming, do you even /know/ Tanaka?)) //embraces sweetly  
100,000 screaming pineapples: Daichi I need to ask you this  
Daichi Sawamura: Yes?  
100,000 screaming pineapples: Will you.............  
100,000 screaming pineapples: Have my children.  
Daichi Sawamura: OF COURSE!!! I've always wanted pineapple children.  
100,000 screaming pineapples: 100,000 screaming pineaples babies  
Daichi Sawamura: That will be great. We're the mama and papa anyways.


End file.
